


Forbidden

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Llarumi, Llorumi, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Season 8, sog, sons of garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Lloyd and Harumi go on their usual night walk but Harumi has something to say.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written before Harumi's reveal. I would like to make it clear that I do not ship Llorumi, nor am I supportive of it. (That doesn't mean I'm gonna send hate to anyone shipping it, of course!) This is why I am not writing more of this ship. I still hope you enjoy this though!

“It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?” Harumi commented as they stopped on the bridge near the port. “The stars have never looked so bright.”

Harumi and Lloyd had just finished giving out supplies to the poor citizens of the city. The stars illuminated on the lake’s water, doubling their beautiful shine. However, as beautiful as they were, Lloyd only had eyes for Ninjago’s princess.

He wasn’t interested in her beaucase she was a princess. Not in the slightest. Lloyd had been one of the only people to see Harumi’s true colors. The face she hid behind the royal family’s traditional painting, the face behind her mask, wasn’t seen by many. The same thing applied for her actions; Her kindess and benevolence were also secret.

“Yeah, it really is.” Lloyd agreed. He noticed that there was something bittersweet in Harumi’s tone. “You’d love it from high up. The sky and city are breathtaking from the Destiny’s Bounty.”

“I wish I could see for myself.” Harumi sighed. “It’s a shame it’s not possible…”

“Hey, maybe one of these days!” Lloyd encouraged her.

The princess smiled in return. “Maybe.”

That uncertainty again. Lloyd could hear it in her voice and see it behind her smile. “You don’t sound convinced. Is everything okay?” he figured he’d ask.

Harumi looked down. Her expression, then, turned serious. “Lloyd. As the princess of Ninjago, you know I’m expected to rule one day, don’t you?”

“Yes?” Lloyd responded. “What does this have anything to do with-”

“But, pardon me for cutting you off, I can’t do it on my own. Which I can understand, I suppose.”

“I still don’t get it, Rumi.” Lloyd mumbled. “What are you trying to say?”

The princess sighed deeply. “My parents have been accepting people associated the royal family in the palace to find me a mate.”

Lloyd’s eyes widened. “Like… Hook you up with somebody?”

“That’s one way to say it.” Harumi nodded. “Yesterday, they decided on someone.”

Lloyd shook his head. “But what about… You know. Us?”

“I’m… Sorry, Lloyd.” Harumi spoke in a saddened tone. “From the start, both of us knew that there couldn’t be an ‘us’. Trust me when I say that I…” she looked up at him. “I would have loved for it to happen.”

“I… Understand.” Lloyd said with a broken heart. He tried to hide it behind a smile. “I just wish I had told you about it earlier. Who am I kidding, I never gathered up the courage to say it at all. The whole ‘I have feelings for you’ kind of thing. But you figured it out, heh. I just… I wish I had told you.”

“Yeah.” Harumi returned the smile. “Me too.”

The two of them leaned in for an embrace. It lasted longer than their usual hug. Lloyd wrapped his arms around Harumi’s waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Both of them knew it was going to be the last time they did anything like this, so they wanted to get the most out of it.

However, all good things come to an end. Harumi was the first to make the next move, but as she slowly pulled herself away from the green ninja, her eyes met with his own green sapphire ones. The two of them were so close to each other. Harumi felt imprisoned. She just couldn’t get herself to let go of him.

“Say, Rumi?” Lloyd whispered.

“Yes?”

“Is it too late to…” he continued speaking soothingly. “You know.”

Harumi shook her head slightly. “No.”

“Then, is it okay by you if-”

“Just do it.” Harumi cut him off and Lloyd didn’t let her say it twice. He moved closer to her, locking their lips together.

The sensation was indescribable. Lloyd could have never imagined that he could get such satisfaction from a simple action like a kiss. Harumi’s lips felt soft and gentle on his own and he couldn’t help but wonder what she thought of it.

It was obvious that both of them were completely new to this. They were unsure of what they were supposed to do and that was one of the main reasons their kiss did not last for long. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away from each other, getting caught in one another’s eyes once again.

“I-It’s not fair, you know.” Lloyd broke the silence. “Stealing both my heart and my first kiss.”

“Same goes for you, green ninja.” Harumi joked along.

Lloyd smirked. “It’s a fair exchange, then.”

A chuckle escaped the princess’ lips. “I suppose it is.”

“Come on, Rumi.” Lloyd gestured for her to follow him. “Let’s get you home.” he smiled sweetly at her.

For a moment, Harumi simply watched Lloyd walk away, without making any motion of her own. The events that had just occured were still running in her mind. She shook her head, snapping out of her fantasy world and catching up with her protector. “W-Wait up!”

Lloyd held out a hand for her. “Ready to go?”

Although hesitant at first, the princess shyly accepted it, placing her own hand on top of Lloyd’s. “Let’s go.” she nodded and smiled at him.


End file.
